


An Open Book

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: This is literally just ideas for stories that anyone can use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: I have a lot of ideas for stories, but I don't know how to write a lot of them. Mostly because I'm not good in a certain genre. So, I'm gonna write my ideas and prompts here and anyone can use them to write a story.So far the Fandoms with story ideas are Undertale, Miraculous Ladybug, and Steven Universe!





	1. Stories 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> All can be used, no credit is needed, but let me know if you do write a story, because I want to read them.

Story idea 1)

Title: Wedding Crashers

Summary: You are about to get married to the greatest guy you've ever met on Mount. Ebbot. Sadly, fate had different ideas for you as everything came crashing down. You are now stuck in a mountain full of monsters with only a bouquet of golden flowers and your engament ring on you. Somehow you have to get back to the surface in time for the wedding. 

Story: Basically, you're about to get married and, while looking for a place to have the wedding, you fall into the underground. It's set when Frisk is still in the underground and you have to somehow get back for the wedding. My idea is for the monsters getting freed and they come to the wedding at the end of the story. 

Story idea 2) 

Title: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Summary: The same old expression was told all the time: Curiosity killed the cat. But why didn't people talk about the end of the phrase: satisfaction brought it back. This is the story of how one can go so far, but still survive. 

Story: I really don't have an idea for the story, I just like the expression and can make a summary guessing what it could be about.


	2. Story Idea 3

Story idea 3)

Title: Is It Better To Forget?

Summary: There was a reset, Sans knew that. He couldn't quiet remember all of it, but he did know some. In his hand he held a picture of him and two smiling faces, a girl on her twenties with (h/c) hair and a kid around thirteen with red hair. He cared about them so much, even though he couldn't recall their names, he just knew they were important to him. He just wish he knew why time reset. 

Story: this is a Sans X Reader fanfic where for some reason time reset and not even Frisk can remember why. Sans knows some of the timeline by his machine, that allows him to keep some memories and store objects in case of a reset. Sans tries to find the girls in the picture and runs into (y/n). They start dating and soon get married, adopting a thirteen year old girl. There's some danger, most likely from Chara, throughout the story as a villain, but I can't think up of a plot for the action. 

(I might actually right this one, but I don't know. Remember you can take this idea if you want.)


	3. Story 4

Story idea 4) 

Title: Here Comes a Thought

Summary: Frisk was never in control. Not just in the genocide run, but in the entire underground. As soon as she fell Chara came and took over her body. Now, on the surface at the end of the pacifist route, Frisk is slowly getting back control. But how can she face the monsters who she has only seen through the eyes of a demon. 

Story: I have this theory that has soon as Frisk fell she was being controlled. Proof as the beginning of the game when you name the fallen human or "Chara" and hat summons the demon that comes when you call it's name. I also have a theory that the player is Chara but that's for another time. 

Anyway, the story is throughout the game Chara is like Flowey, a soulless creature with a vessel trying to get some entertainment. After all the neutral, pacifist, genocide, and anothe pacifist run they're on the surface. But back on the surface, Frisk gets control back and she needs to tell the monsters who she sort of cares about that she has never actually talked to any of them face to face. How will they react to their Frisk being a lie? You decide!

Also, in the underground Frisk gets control everyone once in while. When ever the game doesn't say "you did___" that's when Frisk breaks free. Like when she told Asriel her name.


	4. Story 5

Story idea 5)

Title: I Survived the Underground, I Can Survive High School

Summary: You'd think that high school would be a piece of cake for Frisk. Nope! The monsters not being allowed to go to school yet so she's all alone with a bunch of humans who either hate her or depressed. The school itself is pathetic, it never being cleaned and looking like a dump. Somehow, Frisk's gonna turn this school around!

Story: Basically, Frisk goes to a human high school and helps it become a better place, while still being the ambassador to monsters. She helps the school get cleaned up, students more active, and helping anyone in need.


	5. Story 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Steven Universe, the ones before are Undertale.

Story idea 6) 

Title: Dance With Me

Summary- Nervouse about a school dance, Connie invites Steven to help calm her down. After going to the rave from before she was not up to dancing in front of people again. But Steven wants her to enjoy doing the thing she loves. 

Story- basically, Steven and Connie go to Connie's school dance. They talk until near the end when Connie's favorite song plays and the both get up to dance. Like ya do, they fuse in front of everybody. They run away as Stevonnie to the beach and then dance alone together, still fused. 

This can be a one shot or a whole story that goes about how people see Connie at school and them learning about magic. 

Remember, you can take this if you like.


	6. Story 7: Part One and Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story idea for Undertale

Story idea 7)

Title: Flirting With Death

Summary: Reapertale Au. When Frisk was created as the Angel (or other thing, I don't know that much about what she is in this AU) of Mercy, she always flirted with everyone. But when she meets the reaper, he seems more fun to play with. 

Story: Basically, Reapertale AU, Frisk X Sans. Frisk flirts with Sans, who blushes like crazy, meaning nothing by it and only doing it to see how the skeleton reacts. Soon, Sans realizes he actually has feeling for the angel and tries to hide it. Chara comes along to wreck everything and Frisk and Sans have to work together. The story ends, as I imagine, with the two kissing. 

Notes: I came up with the title after looking at fanart called "Frisk Uses Flirt". 

Now for a different story with the same title:

Summary 2: Frisk always knew she meet the reaper, she just didn't expect to see him so soon. At the end of the genocide route, the human knows what the reaper looks like, not tall with a black cloak, but short with a blue hoodie. After all the resets she's done, Frisk realized this could be her last. 

Story 2: Another Sans X Frisk, but no Chara in the story. Frisk resets over and over again to find all the endings, also, she doesn't really feel any emotion, since she thinks she can jus reset and fix it, and Sans is sick of it. At the end of the geno route, Frisk feels the weight of her actions as Sans can truly destroy her soul. She resets for the last time and tries to actually feel everyone's pain, but the pain could be to much to bear, so she turns to Sans. He helps her to try to become a better person and they slowly fall in love.


	7. Story ideas 8 and 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Steven Universe

Story idea 8)

Title: Locked in Prism

Summary: Most gems have they're using, being a technician or a warrior, but for four the they have a very a special job. Or HAD. 

Story: Basically, yall know those diamond comunicators? Well, in this story they are based off four Prism gems, the only of their kind. Each of them belong to a different diamond and transmit through their gem. When Pink Diamond was shattered, her Prism was lost and the other diamond grew in fear that the rebels could see through the other prisms, so they hid them on earth. Blue diamond his hers to follow the moon, while yellow diamond made hers follow the sun. White diamond put hers in the sout pole. Meanwhile, Pink diamond's Prism was found and also hid, since Prisms were now useless with the new diamond comunicators, in the North Pole. 

Later, Steven and the Crystal Gems free her from where she was trapped, a giant prism that literally is the North Pole. Now, Prism has to find the other three and take revenge on the diamond. 

(I might do this, as you can see I have thought this out, but if you want to you still can and please give credit to me on this one so if I do post a story it doesn't look like I stole it)

Story idea 9)

Title: White Diamond's Pearl

Summary: "There's something over there," a soft voice rang. 

"It's a Pearl!" Another said in shock. 

"Not just any pearl," one smiled evilly, "White Diamond's!"

Story: Pearl, before the Crystal Gems, belonged to White Diamond. This would be the story of how she changed from loyal follower to fierce renegade. 

( I might also do this)


	8. Story ideas 10, 11, and 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Stevn Universe stories. But next time is Undertale

Story ideas

Title) Gem Made Fusion

Summary: the court of Yellow Diamond was treated with a surprise. A gem started arguing with itself and a bright flash of light appeared. 

In the place of the gem was two gems, who looked at each other, then at Yellow Diamond. 

One of them then shouted, "HOW COME YOU DIDNT TELL ME IM A FUSION!?"

Story: basically, Homeworld grew a fusion, not forced two gem shards together. The fusion only has one gem, but when spilt it's cut in half. 

The fusion, which you can choose whatever gem stones for the fusion and the two gems that make up it, was famous, but they didn't know why. One day, the fusion argued with itself and split. They never knew they were a fusion, so, somehow, by either ship, wings, or something else, they fled to Earth to get away from the diamonds. They find the Crystal Gems and they learn about the meaning of fusion and why they stayed fused so long in the first place. Insert problems here to continue story. 

Title) Man Made Gem

Summary) "What's this?" A voice asked looking at a little being that looked like a colorful human. 

"Zir-zirconia!" The baby like creature mumbled and changed colors from yellow to pink.

"It's not natural!" Another voice spoke, "it has a rock in its belly!"

"We can use this!" The first voice said, "it'll be great for our act!"

Story) Cubic Zirconia is a gem who was grown on Earth on her own choice, so without Homeworld interfering. Someone tossed the gem away and it grew into Zirconia. Her powers are imitating other Diamonds, she can change colors and move her gem to fit the description of each Diamond, she can also use their powers. 

Zirconia was found by Circus people after completing being grown. The people forced her to preform and at the end of the act, they poofed her, though they didn't know they were practically killing her each time. Each poofing caused her to change form, so after a couple shows she already looks grown up from being forced to grow up quickly. 

One day she ran away and ran into the Crystal Gems. You continue the story. 

Title: Dancing on Water

Summary: Pearl and Lapis don't have the best relationship. But when they are trapped in a tricky situation, can the cooperate long enough to survive?

Story: I don't imagine Pearl and Lapis getting along the greatest, after all Pearl was the one who kept Lapis in her gem. On a mission Lapis comes along and Steven and the rest, besides Lapis and Pearl, get trapped. Lapis and Pearl are stuck in a room full of water, that Lapis can't control for some reason, which they are standing on. There's some talking about their problems until they start dancing on the water towards each other. They fuse and create Moonstone! They save the day and life goes on as normal.


	9. Story ideas 13 and 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Undertale and shoutout to KarinaAshley on Undertale Amino for getting third place on my art challenge!

Story idea

Title) Stars

Summary) If you look up at the sky, you'll see stars. Millions of sparkling lights that fill your life with wonder. 

But there used to be more. 

Story) Reader X Sans. You like to look at stars and you work at a Planetary. One day you meet Sans, who was alive back when monsters were first on the surface, who loves stars too. Yall start talking and he explains how he saw hundreds more stars from before. You soon start meeting his friends and you start to have feelings for him. You start to create a simulation on a machine, with the help of Alphys, of the stars from before the monsters were put away. You show Sans the simulation and that's where you start dating. You can continue how ever you want to. 

Title) But it re.... Fused?

Summary) *You call for help  
*0 HP  
*Game Over  
*But it re...fused?

During the battle with Asriel you call out to the other human souls and they do something no one expected. 

Story) While battling Asriel you call for help from the human souls. They come help you by fusing into your soul, you defeat Asriel. After that you realize you have the power of a god and can't get rid of that power. Now you have to go through everyday life and control your magic. Oh... You also have to hide it from your family, besides Sans, he's helping you control and hide it, and the entire world. I also imagine Frisk going to a human school while doing this. This is Frisk's point of view.


	10. I'm no longer numbering because I'm lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale

Title) The Weight of a Crown

Summary) Being King takes a lot of responsibilities, even if you don't want them. 

Sometimes, you have to do something against your morals. You push away your family and loved one, but is there a way to get them back?

Story) After the neutral run, Flowey does not kill Asgore. Asgore meets ToRIEL again with the help of Frisk and wants to make amends. He tries everything to get things back to the way they were before he was forced to kill those souls. But, things can't ever go back to before. Flowey steals the human souls, not the monsters, and Frisk and the rest have to battle him. Asgore sacrifices his HP down to 1 for Toriel. After the battle is over, Toriel heals Asgore and tells him she will never forgive him, but they can start by being friends. 

Title) The Weight of a Crown

Summary) Papyrus never wanted this job, his brother was supposed to have it. The job forced him to do things he wasn't proud of. All he wanted was his family back. 

But that could never happen when your father is dead and your brother is missing. 

Story) AlterTale AU (for those who don't know, in this AU Sans is Toriel, Papyrus is Asgore, Gaster is Asriel/Flowey, and vice versa). Sans ran away to ruins even though he was supposed to be king, that forced his brother Papyrus to become King. Papyrus killed the six souls and when Frisk comes, Gaster steals all the souls. When he is defeated Papyrus sees Sans again who is angry at him for killing kids. they go up to the surface and the rest of the story is Papyrus trying to make up his mistakes. Also, Sans adopts Frisk.


	11. The First Miraculous Ladybug Story Idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug

Story idea

Title) The New Guardian

Summary) Marinette walked by a closed massage place. On the door was a picture of an old man, it said he was called by Master Fu. It also said he had just passed away.

Story) takes place before Hawkmoth starts to send Akumas. Master Fu dies and someone needs to be the new guardian of the Miraculouses. Wayzz was left in charge of finding the new guardian, which he chooses Marinette. Marinette has to make sure no one finds out about the Kwamis, which is not hard since they're always in the box, and if the need arises, give the Miraculouses to people to protect the city. All the Miraculouses are there besides the Peacock and Butterfly, which yall know where they are. When HawkMoth starts attacking Marinette needs to give out the Miraculouses. She choose Tikki, like how Master Fu had Wayzz, for her to become Ladybug. She choose Adrien, who she hasn't met yet, for Plagg. Over time, Marinette gives out all the Miraculouses and they soon defeat Hawkmoth. They get the Butterfly Miraculous back, but the Peacock is still missing. 

(I might do this one, so keep an eye out!)


	12. Miraculous Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the bug and black cat

Title) The Painter and the Breakdancer

Summary) A guy in a black and green jacket walked up to a girl, who was wearing ladybug themed outfit. 

"Hello, Princess," the guy purred. 

The girl rolled her eyes at the boy while she spray painted on a wall, "what do you want"- she looked at his costume-"kitty?"

"How about a dance?"

Story) this is a mix of the breakdancer AU and another AU I saw of Chat Noir being a graffiti artist. 

Chat Noir is a breakdancer at a hidden club and is the top, but is secretly Adrien Agreste, a boy who is the top in his ballet class. 

Ladybug is a graffiti artist who paints on whatever she sees, sometimes she gets paid to do in certain places. She is secretly Marinette I-can't-spell-her-name, an amazing design student and painter. 

One day, Ladybug got in contact with the club Chat dances at and she's paid to do a mural of the best dancers on the side of the wall. Chat sees her, falls in love, and asks her to a dance. I'm the club, she out dances him, much to everyone's surprise, and leaves in a hurry. She comes back to finish the mural, but now everyone wants her to dance. Her and Chat make a deal, if she dances, he has to learn how to do graffiti art. Continue the story. 

Title) Copy, Paste, and a Little Out of Place

Summary) "Tikki!" Marinette screams looking through her stuff. 

She couldn't find her kwami, but after a while she saw a black one. 

Story) Somehow, Tikki and Plagg switch up one day and Adrien and Marinette have to fight as Black Beetle and Lady Chat until they get their kwamis back. 

Also, the Miraculouses don't change, but the Plagg goes into the earrings, making Marinette a red car theme, and Tikki goes into the black ring, making Adrien a black beetle. Plus, Adrien has Ladybug's power, lucky charm, and Marinette has Chat's, Cataclysm. 

Title) Painting a New Path

Summary) "You ready, red?" A blonde girl asked a boy in red. 

"After you, my lady," the boy gestured to the blank canvas, or a wall. 

The girl in green and black walked up to wall and started to spray paint. 

Story) Graffitit Artist AU. Marinette and Adrien's children get into graffifi. Hugo is a huge fan of Ladybug's old work, as shown in the Ladyblog, a fan website for her art, and he dresses kinda like her and goes by the same name. 

Emma loves Chat Noir's work for it being more chaotic. She dresses up in a black and green outfit like her hero, but her name is Lady Noir. 

Some people call them idiots or vandals, others the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, and others, they're known as copycats. Hugo and Emma don't care, they just love doing it. 

Also, they don't know what each other are doing. The don't know their sibling is painting right beside them. 

The story follows as they try to do bigger and better things than the original. Write the story as they try to follow their own path.


	13. MIRACULOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIMPLY THE BEST
> 
> UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WROOOONGGGG

Title) Just My Luck

Summary) Marinette is having an awful day, until a mysterious pin is put in her bag. The pin is a four leaf clover, something for good luck. 

But with Marinette's luck, that pin was a Miraculous. But what do you do when you have two Miraculous?

Story) Marinette already has the ladybug miraculous, but she's giving the clover miraculous. With it, she can change into Clover Luck (or you can think of a better name), a superhero decked out in different shades of green, the hair having two small braid with clovers woven in, San her power being Horse shoe, gives luck to the person you throw it at. This only happens when she's not wearing the Ladybug earrings. 

Marinette doesn't know what to do, the Kwami for the clover, Lucky, won't take no for an answer. Lucky says she's given to people who have awful luck and only leaves when it goes away. 

Now, Marinette becomes a mix of both Lucky and Tikki when transforming- a red suit with green stripes that wrap along the limbs, the mask is green with red spots, the hair is two big braids with red and green worn into them, at her hip a belt of horse shoes and her yo yo, and her secret power is still lucky charm, but once defeated an akuma, Hawkmoth can't make another Akuma for a week. She how by Lady Luck during this time. Also, Lucky, of course, eats clovers and lucky charms cereal. 

Slowly, Marinette gets rid of the sources of bad luck. She finally gets Chloe to stop bullying her, she stops stuttering, and she becomes less clumsy. 

The story ends with Lucky saying goodbye to Marinette and looking for another unlucky person. That person happens to be Adrien!

Title) My Fat Luck

Summary) Adrien had an unhappy life- his mom dead, his father controlling, and other small things-, but he wouldn't consider himself unlucky. 

He views aren't shared with a Kwami named Lucky. 

Story) sequel to Just My Luck. Lucky goes to Adrien to fix his bad luck. 

Adrien, with Chats ring, turns into Bad Luck- all black with green clovers climbing the legs and arms, the mask balck with hints of green, the inside of the ears are green, and the horse shoes by his hip. The Lucky powers let him, after using cataclysm, have two more minutes until he detransforms. 

Basically the same story as Just My Luck- he fixes his bad luck. Tells his father what he thinks, gets Chloe to back off, and finally gets the courage to tell Ladybug how he feels. 

He asks Ladybug on a date, lucky him, she said yes. Ladybug falls for Chat and they start dating. 

The story ends with Lucky saying goodbye again and finding the next unlucky person- 

Lucky: Wait, who are you? *a darkness surrounds Lucky*

A dark voice: I am Hawkmoth!

Title) Lucky Me (or it could be Lucked Out)

Summary) Hawkmoth now controls the kwami of luck. It's no Ladybug or Chat Noir, but this will have to do. 

After all, Lucky is for the unlucky, and who is more unlucky that Hawkmoth?

Story) Sequel to My Fat Luck. Lucky is drawn to where Hawkmoth was, sensing unluckiness. Sadly, Hawkmoth captures her and Lucky had to comply, since Hawkmoth is unlucky in winning and he has her miraculous. 

Hawkmoth turns into Karma- purple suit with green points on the legs and arms, the mask is a light green, and in his grip he has horse shoes that are sharp at the end and his cane. The lucky powers let's him sometimes create two akumas at once. 

Hawkmoth sends more and more powerful Akuma's. Tikki and Plagg can sence Lucky in trouble, so Ladybug and Chat Noir work hard to find Hawkmoth. 

One day, an akuma gets the better of Ladybug, he luck running out, the akuma gets her miraculous. This was done alone in a building, Marinette managed to hind when Chat found her, so they don't know who each other are still, Chat just knows she lost her Miraculous. This lets Lucky escape Hawkmoth, since he did the thing he was unlucky at. 

Lucky flies to Marinette and let's her become Clover Luck to fight Hawkmoth with the Ladybug Miraculous now. 

Chat and Luck find where Hawkmoth is. They fight him, they win by Clover Luck throwing all of her horse shoes at once at Chat. 

But even all the luck in the world couldn't completely defeat Hawknoth. They got the Ladybug earrings back, but Hawkmoth managed to escape. 

Chat and Ladybug reveal themselves, they start dating each other in real life as well in superhero life, and they say goodby to Lucky, who decides she's going to America, not wanting to stay in Paris after this.


	14. Seeing this story ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION

Title) Inner Demons

Summary) "No I won't," a small girl said to nothing. 

Suddenly, the girl put on a evil grin, "do it!"

The fearful face returned, "NO!"

They felt the blood on their hands...

Story) Human AU. Frisk is a girl in her teens with multiple personality disorder and she's in a mental ward for being too dangerous. The doctors give each personality a name- the one she is most of the time is the pacifist personality, the more deadly one is the genocide personality, and the other six barly show up, one shows up every year, are called bravery, Justice, kindness, patience, integrity, and perseverance. The genocide personality calls her self Chara. 

The doctors that take care of her are Doctor Gaster and Doctor Alphys. Her best and only friend is Asriel. Asriel also has multiple personality disorder, but he only has one that shows up a lot named Flowey, who is psychotic and who gets along with the Chara personality, and is son of the mayor. 

One day, Chara gets loose and fully takes over Frisk's pacisifist personality. Frisk must fight her inner demons to get rid of the personalities once in for all. 

Title) Few Fuse

Summary) "Run, Frisk!" A boy shouted, who was holding a pink glowing shield, holding back a monster that had a gem in it. 

"STEVEN!" Frisk ran towards the boy and blocked a blow that would hit his side. 

"ARGH!" Steven pushed back the monster a bit and ran towards the kid. "Frisk, are you all right?"

He grabbed her hand and hugged her, causing a bright light to appear. 

Story) Steven Universe and Undertale xover. Frisk frees the monsters and she and the monsters live in Beach City. She meets Steven and the gems and thinks it's cool. One day, the gems go on a mission, the monsters have to go to another town for a day, and Connie is busy at school, so Frisk and Steven play together. A gem monster attacks and Frisk gets injured. Steven runs to her and they accidentally fuse into Fren.

When they defeat the monster they learn Frisk can fuse because of her Determintaion!


	15. THESE ARE REALLY GOOD IDEAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup, kid, you should look at them
> 
> (For those who don't know, this is Undertale)

Title) Child of Determination 

Summary) Frisk escaped the Underground with nothing but her memories. 

Years later, her child called down the mountain. 

Story) post neutral, Asgore is dead. Frisk leaves the underground but can't go back in. She grows up and ends up writing a book about her adventures, but calling it fiction. It becomes famous and on the one year anniversary of its publishing, Frisk, her child, and her publisher and a couple of other people, go to Mount. Ebbot to have a party. Frisk's child (which I think should be named after a font, so I'm using the name Lily) Lily was supposed to play her trumpet at the party but she goes exploring and falls down the hole with nothing but her trumpet and her moms book. Lily meets Flowey, who at first thinks she's Frisk, but then Sans appears. Sans finds out who Lily is and wakky adventures follow since Lily knows everything about the underground from her moms book. Soon, she starts hearing the voice of Chara Telling her about a darker route. Lily gets confused about the spirit Chara since she knows nothing of her. Different things happen, but the story ends with Lily setting the monsters free. 

Title) My Father

Summary) Years ago, a baby named Frisk fell down from the serface. A certain skeleton finds them and becomes their adoptive father. 

Now, Frisk is all grown up and wants to see the underground that her father tells her about. 

Story) Frisk falls as a baby, her parents were trying to get rid of her, and Sans adopts her. He keeps her secret for years in a secret house in the woods. (Also, she and Sans go to talk to Toriel when no one is looking) One day, when Frisk is sixteen, she wants to go explore the underground, but Sans says no. She sneaks out and ends up at the beginning of Snowdin. She runs into Papyrus and Sans, who tries to pretend that he doesn't know her. When Papyrus leaves, Sans pulls Frisk aside and explains to her that everyone in the underground wants to kill her. Frisk is determined though, so she goes through the underground befriending everyone. At the end of the Pasicist run Flowey tells everyone about how Sans adopted Frisk years ago, but no one was mad. Seeing that him saying that failed in getting a reaction, Flowey stole all the soul. The story ends with the monsters being freed. 

I feel like this story could have a sequel with a Frisk reacting with human stuff, since she doesn't have memories of other humans, but I don't know. 

Title) Les Miserables 

Summary) Sans as an escaped convict tries to live his life, but people don't seem to forget him. 

Story) Les Mis story, Human AU. Follows the plot of Les Miserables 

Sans: Jean Valjean  
Toriel: Fantine  
Frisk: Cossete  
Chara: Epponie   
Asriel: Marius  
Javert: Undyne  
Friends of the ABC: random monsters and the souls

Title: The Miserable Monsters

Summary) Frisk doesn't only fall down a mountain- she falls into a revolution!

Story) Les Mis AU. The monsters want Asgore to stop the war on humans, sit they start a revolution in the underground. Frisk falls down and is adopted by Toriel, who has the same story as the game. Toriel dies in one of the battles and leaves Frisk to Sans, an old prisoner for hiding humans. Frisk and Asriel meet, Asriel ran away from his father because of the war, and fall in love. Chara, who also ran away from her home in the castle to save herself from being killed for doing something wrong, loves Asriel. (The friends of the ABC are the six humans who fell down and managed to stay hiddened and other monsters. They are being tracked down by the Royal guard) The story then follows the plot of les mis. Except, Asgore stops the war, but almost everyone who participated in the revolution is dead. The story ends as Asriel and Frisk become the King and Queen of the underground and they learn about Sans dying in his old house in Snowdin.


	16. WE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS

Title) Why We Fuse

Summary) Peridot has asked before, but she didn't quite understand it still. 

Now she was ready to learn. 

Story) Peridor wants to know what it's like to fuse with someone you care about. So, she turns to the only person who's near her- Lapis. Lapis says no at first, not wanting to hurt her after what she did to Jasper, but Peridot convinces her. Their dance is an awkward one, aka, Peridot trips and Lapis laughs. They transform into Aquamarine. 

Title) Purl

Summary) Amethyst joked about it, but Pearl can knit. 

Story) I feel like this would be a one shot of Pearl just knitting and purling different things (for those who don't know, purl is a type of knitting and is prenouced Pearl)

Title) Fight Back

Summary) Connie's done being left behind when the world is about to be destroyed, it's time she fought in the battle against Homeworld. 

Story) I know Connie fought against a couple gem mutants and Jasper, but she hasn't actually fought against a major attack, I think she should. 

Steven and the Crystal Gems are going into space to stop Homeworld once and for all. Steven wants Connie to stay, but she wants to go. They all go to fight and, in front of all the diamonds, Connie and Steven fuse. 

You continue the story.


	17. SIMPLY THE BEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG
> 
> MIRACULOUSSSSSSS

Title) Friends on the Other Side

Summary) Who wielded the black cat and the ladybug Miraculous before Adrien and Marinette? Felix and Bridgette gave up their Miraculouses when their problems were over. Now their home is in trouble again and they're looking for an old friend to help them save it!

Story) before Marinette and Adrien, Bridgette and Felix protected Japan with the help of Jade Turtle. Jade Turtle, when their problems were over, took the Miraculouses and moved to Paris. Now, a new threat is happening at their home and they are looking for Jade Turtle is Paris, who is Master Fu. They run into the new Ladybug and Chat Noir and ask them for their help. Ladybug tells them she knows who Jade Turtle is and they all go to Master Fu's. He tells them he is too old to fight anymore, so he lets Felix and Bridgette borrow the fox and the bee Miraculous. They go to Japan, after having reveal themselevs (cue Marinette freaking out over Adrien) and fix the problem. 

Title) Out-Foxed

Summary) What if Marinette was on time to school on the first day? What Alya was the one at the bakery buying something and ran into Master Fu? What if everything went wrong?

The thing is, the world has weird ways for fixing its mistakes. 

Story) Alya got the ladybug Miraculous. She loves being the hero, but she feels something is wrong about her being Ladybug. After a while of her fighting with Chat Noir, who was still Adrien, who also felt something was wrong even though he liked his partner, Master Fu decided to give out another Miraculous. He choose Marinette, since she hasn't been akumatized yet, for the fox Miraculous. Both her and her kwami feel something off about all this and when she starts fighting with the other heroes she feels a pull towards the Ladybug Miraculous and Alya feels a pull towards the fox Miraculous. They go to Master Fu and explain how they feel weird about their Miraculouses and he tells them to switch. They reveal themselves to each other and they laugh at their best friend being a hero and switch Miraculouses. Everyone feels better now that the heroes are the correct heroes.


	18. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story idea? What do I do with this?
> 
> Chat Noir! Grab me my computer!

Title) Truer Lies

Summary) Lila lied about being Volpina. 

She didn't expect her lie to come true. 

Story) I've always seen stories about how Alya or Nathaniel get the fox miraculous, but not once for Lila. Master Fu decides Lila was be the perfect candidate for the fox miraculous and he wants her redeemed. Lila transforms, but this time her suit is different and her flute looks different. Ladybug and Chat Noir recognize her and she tries to prove herself over time. None of Paris recognizes her.


	19. One more Ladybug and Chat Noir

Title: Through the Ages

Summary: Throughout the ages there have been many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs- Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Amazon, Pirate, and Medieval to name a few. Are you ready to meet them?

Story: an akuma causes multiple past versions of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs to appear. He disappears and present day Ladybug and Chat Noir have to deal with them and they learn about the history of the heroes.


	20. This idea rocks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is a gem!

Title: This is Onyxly just Bismuth

Summary: Steven finds two gems in Lion’s mane and accidentally releases them. 

Story: Bismuth episode. I loved this episode, but I was sad how Bismuth was sort of a villain, since Bismuth is my favorite element. So, I had this idea. 

Steven finds a Bismuth and Onyx gem frees them. Bismuth from the show is now an Onyx. The now Bismuth is a healer. The episode goes on normally, but when Onyx takes Steven to the forge and tries to kill him. Bismuth appears and reveals that Rose and Onyx had an argument and got into a fight. Bismuth, who used to be in love with Onyx, blocked an attack that got her poofed. She didn't agree with what Onyx wanted to do, but she loved her. When she reformed she forgave Rose (who kept her bubbled because she didn't know what to do) and didn't tell the others of what Onyx did because she thought she changed. Bismuth then blocks an attack from the breaking point for Steven and gets shattered. Onyx stoops fighting and asks Steven to shatter her, but he doesn't, so she shatters herself


	21. CATACLYSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: DONT YOU DARE DESTROY MY ACCOUNT CHAT

Title) Welcome to the PE Games!

Summary) Marinette's class is doing their annual PE Games, a Hunger Games like event where they play multiple sports/games to see who's the best. Usually, Marinette is rubbish, but this year, she has luck on her side. 

Story) Marinette's class is doing PE games and its like a tournament and they see who's the best in the class. Weirdly, Marinette, Adrien, Kim, and Alex are the ones left. Kim and Alex lose and then it's just Marinette and Adrien to everyone's surprise. They play a final game and they recognize their partners. 

Title) The Lady of the Night

Summary) Paris is protected, but by whom? No one knows. 

Some say it's a ghost! Others say a demon. But all can agree, no one has ever seen the Lady of the Night. 

Story) Marinette is a famous fashion designer, but when her parents goes missing, she's determined to find them. She becomes the Lady of the Night as people dubbed her. She goes throughout Paris and catching bad guys, interrogating them and then knocking them out so badly they can't remember. Adrien, a model who works for Marinette hears about the mysterious lady and accidentally sees her one night. Continue the story. Also, this is kinda like a batman AU, in the future and kwamis don't exist. 

Title) The Cat Who's Lucky

Summary) The black cat and ladybug are supposed to work together, right?

But it seems now it's too dangerous to do it as two. 

Story) Marinette gets both the ladybug and black cat miraculous. She becomes a combination of the two when transformed (except when she uses a power Ex. Lucky charm, once her five minutes run out she just wears her black cat suit until that runs out). She fights the akumas alone but starts to feel like something is missing and something is too much. Sometime, she realizes that ladybug and the black cat need to be partners and she gives Plagg (with his acceptance) to Adrien.


End file.
